Candle's Magic
by Darken-Moon
Summary: This book will take you on a wonderful journey. WARNING once you began you won't be able to stop. The first chapter may not be the best but remeber the farther you go the better it gets. Leave a comment or email me at thank you so much!


"Onix we can't always keep looking after you." His face was stern.

"Then don't I never asked you to watch after me!"

I took off running what the hell was wrong with them I could take care of myself, I didn't need them, I never asked them to watch after me or steal me away from my mortal parents. I was so frustrated right now my face hot. I felt the heat burning up on the inside I was hurt, lost and confused. I looked around the corner and yep just like always they were right there faces looking at mine always watching me.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want to take care of you please don't be this way Onix"

"Be what way Singe? You and Ash are always trying to take control over me, I can handle myself i don't need you two to follow my every move. I'm tired of being here you should of never even brought me here. I hate these stupid powers. I want to be mortal I want to have my mortal mother back!"

I stormed off, then decided to turn back around. I felt so bad for just going off like that but I had no other option. I was really getting tired of their shit. I looked at Ash, his face was full of distraught it was easy to tell because of his lighter skin color. It was almost the color of caramel. Ash had dark brown hair that was slightly curly at the ends with highlights that he could not get rid of. Every time his mood changed so did his highlights. He was tall, skinny but muscular too. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight just like Singe's eyes did. Ash had a very short temper he always got so upset so easily. When his highlights changed so did his eyes. He was very symmetrical.

Singe was much darker than my brother and I. He was the oldest so therefore he always thought he was the leader or lead of everything. Singe always ordered Ash to do everything and me well, he just basically made me do the house work such as cooking and cleaning. He watched after us making sure we were safe and wouldn't get harmed and was just fairly treated well, but we do that for the each of other, after all we are the only ones that are witches on this planet. My brothers had taken me away from my mother when i was younger so that they could protect me and help me understand what i was and who i am. Many thoughts started rambling all over my head i started feeling nauseated and walked to the porch and sat down. I looked in the sky and stared at the clouds. Where ever my mother was i was hoping she was looking back at me through the sky. I wish i could just see her, show her how much iv grown and what iv become, let her know that I'm not dead and i never disappeared. If only the world knew the truth about me and was OK with it but no one is. I'm always so hurt, depressed, and lonely. That word _lonely _struck me. I never was quite sure why i was lonely i was here with other people that were just like me maybe my heart was lonely i don't know. I sighed and took a deep breath.

I walked into the house it was dark and cold. I flipped on the lights and walked over to the kitchen table to grab a lighter and light a candle to meditate. After lighting the candle i ran to grab my mirror can't meditate without a mirror i thought. I took the candle and mirror and began walking up the stairs to our attic. The attic was the one place we could go to escape from everything in this world it was like another dimension. I sat down on the rug that lay across the floor setting the candle gently onto the hard wood floor being careful not to knock it over. I grabbed the mirror,as I looked into the mirror i thought about my appearance and how i looked. I had big blue eyes and long brown hair. I was a little chubby in some areas but not many. I had a light skin color i was in between caramel and just dark skinned. I didn't have highlights and my eyes didn't sparkle the way my brothers did, i guess in some ways we are just different. I crossed my legs into a pretzel shape put each hand with each finger on each knee and started to meditate. U mm Mm Mm and thats all i heard for the rest of the silent night.


End file.
